Nuestro primer aniversario
by eclipse total
Summary: No puedo creerlo, como pude creer que le importaba a él, ¿Él enserio olvidó nuestro aniversario?... primer historia de mi pareja favorita, entren y lean


Hola! este es mi primer TomoyoxTouya, es mi pareja favorita en la serie :) espero que les agrade este pequeño one-shot que yo siento que me quedó tierno... pero aquí son ustedes los que jusgan así que espero sus opiniones

_**Disclaimer: **_CCS no me pertenece, les pertenece única y exclusivamente a las CLAMP... ahora sí, a leer :)

**NUESTRO PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**

No podía creer que haya terminado así, en mi mente solo me preguntaba ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo se enamorara de un sujeto sin sentimientos como él? Nunca supe cómo fue que me enamoré de él, pero cuando me di cuenta ya no había marcha atrás, sin embargo pensaba que mis sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos

Me dolía pensar que tal vez él en realidad no me ama, que solo juega con mis sentimientos sabiendo de sobra que ante él soy débil… me dolía pensar que no le importaba y me dolía recordar que esta mañana al despertar él no recordaba que festejábamos hoy

Pensé que este sería un día especial, cuando me levanté de la cama y caminé a la cocina con la intensión de sorprenderlo con un delicioso desayuno solo tenía en mente pasar un rato agradable con mi querido esposo

Cuando el bajó del cuarto estaba vestido de manera muy formal, y cuando me dispuse a sorprenderlo con el desayuno, la sorprendida terminé siendo yo una vez me dijo que no desayunaría porque tenía trabajo y se le hacía tarde

En fin… hoy es sábado así que pensé que él llegaría al medio día y tendría libre el resto de la tarde. Me equivoque, él no llegó, lo esperé ansiosa hasta que dieron las 6:00 de la tarde y no daba señales de vida

"Lo olvidó" me repetía a cada minuto en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo pudo Touya olvidar nuestro primer aniversario? Le conozco desde que era una niña, pues es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, y nunca lo imaginé capaz de eso… sé que Touya nunca fue alguien romántico o detallista, pero no puedo creer que olvidara el día más importante para nosotros… o al menos lo era para mí

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentada en el sofá esperando su llegada, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, solo sé que el reloj de pared marcó la hora y justo en ese momento mi celular sonó

Rápidamente levante la tapa de este con la esperanza de que se tratara de Touya, mi desilusión fue muy grande al ver que no se trataba de él, sino que era un mensaje de Sakura:

'Tomoyo, nos vemos en el parque del rey pingüino en 15 minutos. Por favor, aparece rápido por aquí y de preferencia viste el vestido que te regalé en tu cumpleaños. Te espero'

"El vestido" pensé recordando que en mi cumpleaños pasado Sakura me había regalado un hermoso vestido azul marino, no reparé mucho en el tema, tal vez Sakura me necesitara para algo, pero… ¿Por qué el vestido?

Ya que Touya había olvidado nuestro aniversario, decidí complacer a mi amiga y vestir el vestido que me había regalado, salí de mi casa y tomé un taxi rumbo al parque del rey pingüino

- Llegamos señorita – me dijo el chofer del taxi, agradecí amablemente y salí rápidamente del vehículo para caminar rumbo al rey pingüino

Me sorprendió encontrar el parque vacio, no había ni alma y de repente, un camino formado de pétalos de rosa roja apareció en mi camino… las rosas rojas son mis flores favoritas

Un poco desconcertada comencé a seguir el camino que los pétalos me mostraban, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué el parque se encuentra vacío? Estas y otras preguntas se amontonaban en mi mente, unos cuantos metros más y visualice una mesa a mitad del camino

- ¿Qué es esto? – me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro

- Feliz aniversario querida – escuche la inconfundible voz ronca y seductora de mi esposo a mi oído, junto con su cálido aliento

La mesa era cubierta por un mantel blanco y uno más corto de color rojo, en el centro de esta se situaban unas velas rojas encendidas y dos asientos frente a sus respectivos platos

- ¿Qué significa esto? – me pregunte en lo que pensé eran mis pensamientos, pero en realidad Touya me escuchó

- Es por nuestro aniversario – me explicó a mis espaldas – ¿me concederías una cena para dos personas? – voltee a verlo a la cara y mi sorpresa creció cuando lo vi cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, él estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color, debo admitir que vestido así Touya realmente se ve sexi (net: hazme el favor Tomoyo… Touya se ve sexi con todo *¬*… etto… mejor seguimos con el fic U^^)– estas son para ti – me dijo a la par que me las entregaba

- Yo… - no sabía que decir… ¿Cómo pude dudar del amor que Touya siente por mí? – gracias – fue lo que dije al recibirlas

- ¿Solo eso…? – me preguntó pasando una mano por mi cintura mientras en mi boca se formaba una sonrisa

- Te amo Touya – le dije mientras una de mis manos, la que se encontraba libre pues con la otra sujetaba el ramo de rosas, subían para sujetarse de su cuello y me alce en puntillas lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios, un pequeño roce cargado de amor que él no dudó en corresponder

- Vamos a cenar – me dijo una vez que se terminó el beso llevándome a la mesa

- Oh pero… la mesa esta en medio del camino ¿Qué hacemos si alguien pasa por aquí? – una sonrisa se formó en su boca

- Descuida, Sakura ya se encargó de que nadie pueda llegar hasta nosotros – entonces recordé el mensaje que me había mandado mi amiga, ¿entonces de esto se trataba tal urgencia?

Touya y yo comenzamos a cenar; esa fue una noche bastante romántica, fue increíble que Touya sacara ese lado romántico que ni yo, su propia esposa, sabía que tenía… fue así como nuestro primer aniversario se convirtió en la mejor noche de toda mi vida

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Qué opinan? me harían feliz si me dejan sus reviews :) no estoy muy segura del final, siento que me quedó un poco apresurado pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer así que hay me dicen si me quedó bien o en efecto pude haberlo hecho mejor... todo es bien recivido, comentarios, quejas y sujerencias :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


End file.
